


Roger and the Mer-Mour

by Algie_On_The_Wing



Category: Pink Floyd
Genre: Merman!AU, Merman!David Gilmour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 01:54:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10934553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Algie_On_The_Wing/pseuds/Algie_On_The_Wing
Summary: Struggling musician Roger makes an unusual yet invaluable friend, one that ends up changing his life.





	Roger and the Mer-Mour

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this up a few years back, and decided to share it :)

The sound of the waves hitting the rocks was calming to Roger. 

The musician sat on one of the larger rocks, a few feet away from the tide. He had brought with him a notebook, pen, and his acoustic guitar. It was a lovely, clear spring day, perfect for writing songs. Soaking in the calmness of his surroundings, he started work, strumming a few notes on his guitar. Every few minutes he would pause to write in his notebook, jotting down ideas and lyrics that would fit. He was not aware that his guitar, and singing, were slightly out of tune. Nor was he aware that he was being watched.

The body of a man in his late-20’s, but with a fish-like tail. That was David, considered by his fellow merfolk to be an exceptionally handsome merman. Long brown hair, a chubby build, and a tail covered in shining blue and green scales earned him many compliments. What sealed the deal, however, was his voice. How charming it was, how melodious, how heavenly. When he sang, all other nearby merfolk stopped to listen. Today, however, it was David who stopped to listen to Roger. He could not help but giggle at the man’s tone deaf singing, yet found himself intrigued. Silky brown hair, tall frame, lanky body…David could not help but stare in awe. Those words, though! Those lovely, heartfelt words! David smiled to himself as he silently swam closer to the man.

Roger was so focused on his singing and writing that he had no idea an actual merman was mere feet away from him. As he continued to sing, he was soon joined by a second voice. “What? Huh…,” Roger asked himself alarmed, but his surprise was temporary. He soon found himself drifting away, as if he was in another world. He was still singing and strumming, yet was doing so within a trance. The second voice sang louder, causing Roger to sink deeper into a blissful haze. His fingers began to lose their place on the strings as his body became limp. He soon collapsed on the rock, fast asleep.

A short time later, Roger blearily opened his eyes. His items were still with him, but to his surprise, a pair of blue eyes were staring back at him. He jolted up with a yelp, fully awake. He backed away slowly, eyes locked on the being in the water. “You act like you’ve never seen a merman before,” David scoffed playfully.

Roger stopped, tilting his head curiously. “A merman? But that…those aren’t real! It’s all fairytales and nursery rhymes and shit! I’m probably still dreaming,” Roger said, not believing his eyes.

“Is that so,” David asked, folding his arms, “well, if this was a dream, wouldn’t this wake you up?” With a smirk, he gave the water a mighty slap with his tail, drenching Roger. The musician sputtered and spat.

“You’re lucky you missed my notebook,” he yelled, coughing up water. “I have a right mind to have you grilled and filetted!”

David grinned smugly. “So you do believe I’m real,” he said, hoisting himself up upon the rock. Roger looked David over, his mouth hanging open. “See?” David stuck his tail in Roger’s face. Grimacing at first, Roger’s expression softened as he touched the scaly blue fin.

“Wow,” Roger whispered. The tail was beautiful, as was David himself. His voice, his eyes…Roger caught himself, but could not hide his blushing. “So,” he began, trying to regain composure, “you liked my playing?”

“I found it charming,” David replied. Roger smiled at the response, feeling pleased with himself. “You have a way with words, um…”  
Roger stopped mentally praising himself to answer David. “Oh! Well, it’s George… I mean Roger! Actually, it’s George Roger, but you can just call me Roger,” he answered flusteredly.

“Hmm, Georgie,” David smirked, earning him a glare. “I’m David.”

“Well David,” Roger said, “it’s nice to meet you, if not a bit bizarre.” He glanced at his watch, which thankfully still worked. “I can stay for a bit longer,” he said. “Would you like to stay with me until I leave?”

“Of course,” David nodded. Until sunset, the two sang and played. David was careful not to send Roger too deep into a trance.

The next morning, Roger returned to the same spot, wondering if David would appear. “Hopefully he wasn’t a dream,” he said as he got out his guitar. Sure enough, minutes after he started singing, David joined in.

This continued every day for a week, with David eagerly waiting for Roger’s arrival. The two quickly realized how great they worked together, with Roger’s words and David’s singing. Unfortunately, David knew that this could not last forever. Merfolk lived forever, humans not so much. Even though they had only met a few days ago, there was a perfect union between Roger and David; their personalities and talents complemented each other wonderfully. David remembered an old merfolk fairytale from when he was younger involving a human and a merman. There was a list of ingredients mentioned in the tale that made up a special potion, as well as an incantation. He wondered if any of that could be made real.

The next day, Roger sat upon the rock, guitar in hand. His eyes lit up as he saw David emerge from the depths, but was concerned with David’s serious expression. “You alright, Dave?”

“I am,” David replied. “Are you happy?”

Roger was a bit surprised by David’s question. “What do you mean happy?”

“Well, are you content? Are things okay for you?”

Roger thought for a moment, choosing his words carefully. “They could be better,” he said dolefully. “I live in a run-down flat, my landlord hates my singing, and I’d rather write songs than earn a proper job, whatever that may be. The bright part of my day is playing with you, actually!”

David’s heart skipped a beat. Roger’s life as a human was not as happy as it could be. All the more reason to give him a better life as a merman. “What if,” David asked, “you had the chance to become a merman?” David was shocked at how easily he blurted that out.

Roger’s jaw dropped. “A merman? Me? Just like you? But how?”

David, who was usually calm, could not control the shakiness of his voice. “I-I have a plan,” he said. In his hands was a potion, just like the one in the tale. Seaweed, squid ink, and other things made up the brew. “This is a potion, a potion I’ve read about in an old merfolk tale. It could turn you into a merman, but I need to sing an incantation while you drink it…and…”

“Aaaaaand?” Roger asked.

“It may work, it may not. Like I said, it was in a fairytale.”

Roger scowled skeptically. If the potion was a bust, then he could still visit David. On the other hand, he was late on his rent, the job hunt was slim to nothing at the moment, and he was quite miserable. Until he met David, of course. “I guess it’s worth a try,” Roger replied, taking the bottle. Swirls of purple, black, and green moved around inside, and Roger was more than a little hesitant.

“If you don’t want to drink it,” David exclaimed, having second thoughts, “you don’t have to!”

Roger looked at the bottle, then David, then at the sea. “This is the happiest I’ve been in years,” he admitted, “with you.” He pulled the cork out, careful not to spill any. “Ready when you are,” he said, raising the bottle to his lips.

Taking a deep breath, David started to sing a wordless melody as Roger downed the potion in one gulp. Roger grimaced for only a second or two before the melody ensnared him. Roger had grown used to the wonderful, comforting feeling of losing himself to David’s singing, except this time it produced a different reaction. To David’s joy, Roger’s body began to change; his legs fused together, forming a long, thin tail. Jet black scales began to cover his new tail, glistening in the sunlight. He even grew a small, spiky fin on the back of his neck. In David’s eyes, he became even more handsome. The transformation was complete, having gone off without a hitch.

Roger, laying upon the rock, shook his head in an attempt to clear it. He glanced at his tail dazedly, and immediately did a double-take. That long black tail was his! He grabbed his tailfin happily, overjoyed that the transformation was successful. After calming down, he turned to David. “So…now what?”

“Well, since you’re a merman now,” David smiled, “you don’t need your shirt, especially since your pants are pretty much gone.” Thanks to Roger’s new tail, his jeans were in tatters, not that he cared anymore. “I do advise you to bring that guitar with you, but don’t worry about water damage. We have ways of protecting it.”

Roger grabbed his guitar, leaping from the rock into the ocean. “I guess this means you and I are partners, right Dave?”

“Partners forever, Georgie!” David answered mischievously, causing Roger to flash a mock snarl. The two mermen then dived beneath the waves, ready to create beautiful music together.


End file.
